


assassins academy

by Mrs_lopez



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - High School, Assassins, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dean and seth look diffrent in the story, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: ..No one stay's in top forever there's just always somebody better..





	assassins academy

 

  **Eyes of a killer**

 

 

                **mysterious**  

 

 

                        **his handsome face shows no emotion.**

 

 

                                                                                        **no soul**

 

 

     Those are some words people describe the man who"s in top  and have stayed on top for many years. The man that only students or more like the assassins of the High academy have seen. It's hard to get into the academy and even harder to stay in it.

 

 

 

3

 

  Three is the number of the most dangerous one who has stay on the front row. There name unknown for common people. 

 

 

The first one is a guy.

 

  A guy of around 5'3 his very cute if you ask me and if i didn't knew better i wouldn't thought in a million years that these guy is a dangerous assassin, his a snake. That's how  his opponents describe him as they also say he was born to assassinate. Just one of those beautiful smiles,crooked head and a very calm walk towards you and next thing you know you fall on his trap.

 

 The second 

 

 

     A women.

 

 

        A women of around 5'11 with long smooth legs with a killer of a body, She uses her looks on her advantage. Playing the victim and defenseless women and you be on her like a flash. But act it's not what attract the prey but her well define body and that pretty face of her's .

 

         ~~The women it's no joke~~

 

 

    And the last one it's the top mysterious 6'8,cold heart man who no one has thrown out of the throne.'

      The _killer king._

  now you may ask yourself 

       

 How do i know so much about such dangerous people?

       

              and all a outsider know it's how hard it's to get in that prestigious and dangerous academy?

 

 

      ........    

 

 

       

    simple 

       

 

                 

             I have my ways.... 

                                           

                     and let me tell you these i will get in the academy and king out of the throne....


End file.
